My thumb!
by Beywriter
Summary: When Ray tries to catch Driger, his hand misses and his thumb gets in the way, what follows is messy. Will they get to the Hospital before its too late? If not how will Ray's beyblading be affected? How would Ray's life change?


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**My thumb!**

The weather was bad earlier, so when it cleared the Bladebreakers decided to do a little Beyblading, just for fun and Kenny had just created a new attack ring that they were testing, its a nasty little thing, blue, with a blade going round the edge.  
Kai and Ray were testing the "Slicer" in battle.  
"DRIGER!"  
"GO DRANZER!" there screams filled the air as two Beyblades attacked each other with brute force, none holding back.  
Both Beyblades slammed into each other before being thrown out of the stadium, Ray caught his, or he tried.  
He raised his left hand but his hand missed the blade but his thumb didn't the blade cut it clean off.  
"AAAAGHH!" he dropped to the floor, his legs gave out, pain went through his hand as a fountain of blood poured out.  
Hilary ran over with her medical kit, they had made her the official Bladebreaker medic.  
Sure they occasionally got cuts, scrapes, sprained wrists but never the loss of a finger or thumb!  
Max looked like he was going to throw up or feint maybe even both at the site of the neko writing on the floor, his eyes tight shut and screams of pain erupting from his throat.  
Hilary managed to bandage his thumb to try to clot the blood.  
"Ok, Ray needs to go to the Hospital to get it sewn back on, get his thumb and put it on ice"  
Hilary saw it lying in a small pool of blood next to a blood stained beyblade.  
"Ray, I'm so sorry, please forgive me" Kenny thought this was all his fault for hurting his friend but Ray didn't hear this as his screams were cutting through the air.  
"Ambulance is on its way" Kai came out after running inside to call for an Ambulance.  
"How is he?"  
"How do you think?" he said.  
Kai heard the phone ring and disappeared to answer it.  
Hilary went inside with Ray's thumb to look for a plastic box and Ice.

* * *

She put the thumb on Ice and she heard Kai hand up the phone.  
"Who was it?"  
"Ambulance dispatcher, they can't get an Ambulance down here, were taking Ray to the Hospital by running"  
"Okay" the teens went outside to see that Max and Tyson had calmed Ray down a bit.  
"The Ambulance can't get here, were running to the Hospital which means Ray is going to be carried, Tyson I trust you can do that" Tyson nodded and Ray sat up and climbed onto Tyson's back.  
"Ray told me you did good carrying him to the Asian tournament"  
"Oh man, Ray, have you put weight on?"  
"Muscle weighs more than fat" Ray said wearily, he saw dots in his vision and was feeling very dizzy.  
"Hang in there dude, we'll get you there"

* * *

Max was trying to keep Ray awake, he just wanted to sleep as they ran, Hilary had the box tucked under her arm as they ran.  
"How much further?" Tyson gasped as he carried the Neko  
"About 20 minutes!" Kai answered  
"Twenty minutes!" Tyson groaned.  
If they didn't get to the Hospital in time, Ray would loose his thumb, Tyson wasn't about to let that happen, it might also effect his Beyblading, nor would he let that happen either.  
"FASTER!" Tyson yelled.  
"YEAH, FASTER!" Kai agreed.  
"We'll be there soon Ray" Ray made an approving groaning sound, at least the wound was beginning to clot and the blood loss would reduce now.

* * *

Adrenaline pumped through there veins, they were tired but they kept up the case and in fact about ten minutes later the Hospital came into view.  
"I see it!" Tyson said happily.  
"Your going to be ok!" Ray made thumbs up but remembered it lied in the box tucked under Hilary's arm.  
They hurried into A&E and up to the reception desk.  
"Our...friends...thumb...cut...off...help...him...please" Tyson said between breaths.  
"Lost...alot...of...blood" The Women nodded and phoned for a doctor to come immediately.  
"Please take a seat, the doctor won't be long" Tyson nodded and they helped Ray into a chair but when he got settled a doctor arrived to take them to a room.

* * *

"How long ago was the thumb cut off?"  
"About 25 minutes ago, is it too late?"  
"How has it been preserved"  
"Ice" Hilary answered, putting the box down.  
"So, what's the word doc?"  
"Yes, its possible and wont take long" The doctor took Ray's hand and removed the bandage.  
"Who ever put this on did a good job"  
"Thank you" Hilary smiled.  
The doctor took the thumb out, grabbed some special thread and got to work.  
Ray didn't feel to much pain.  
"So, how did he loose it?"  
"Beyblading, he caught it wrong and it sliced it off.  
"Oh, we've had a few injuries from Beyblading over the years, dangerous sport"  
"But fun" The doctor nodded in agreement.  
"I was the World champion in the nineteen eighties"

* * *

The job took about twenty minutes to do and soon after colour returned to the thumb.  
Ray lied there on the bed, dazed.  
"Ok, that's going to be a little stiff for a few days and I'm taping his thumb to his index finger for some support, he's lost a lot of blood, you can see that he's pale and needs sleep"  
"Ray, you don't need to say awake, you can sleep, you need it" He smiled weakly at Tyson before closing his eyes and drifting off.  
"He should be back to his usual self in about one to two days, I want him back in the Hospital for a check-up next month, don't remove the tape until then"

* * *

Ray slept all through the day and night, he woke at about 8:30 am.  
Kai, Max and Kenny greeted him and asked how he felt.  
"I feel fine, will this effect my Blading?"  
"Only for a short time but in a month everything will be normal" Kai explanied  
"OW!"

* * *

"That sounded like Tyson" Kenny said shocked.  
They ran to Tyson's room to see him sat on the floor groaning.  
"What happened?" Max asked puzzled as he looked in.  
"Fell out of bed and onto my butt" was his reply as he rubbed his rear end, the others just laughed.

Author notes

Beywriter: Just a pure random fic, I'm surprised they didn't get hurt when catching those Beyblades!  
Tyson: We hoped you liked reading the story  
Ray: Please review, its a crime not to plus it doesn't take long and it makes the Author feel like the time spent writing the story wasn't wasted.


End file.
